I love you forever
by giko18
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka doit déménagé et vivre chez son père, à l'autre bouts du pays. Cependant, son petit ami, ne veut pas lui dire au revoir.


_ Naruto... va lui dire au revoir... une voix féminine se fit entendre a travers une chambre d'adolescent.

C'était la mère du dénommé Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans. Il était cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis trois jour, ne voulant parler a plus personne depuis que son petit ami lui avait annoncer son déménagement a l'autre bout du pays.

Il avait fait une scène digne d'un film, ne voulant pas que l'homme de sa vie le quitte. Mais son petit ami Kiba Inuzuka, 16 ans, n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait rejoindre son père qui avait obtenu la garde définitif lors du divorce de ses parents.

_ non... je ne veux pas... répondit faiblement le blond, assit sur son lit, regardant encore une photo de lui et Kiba.

_ il va partir pour longtemps... rajouta sa mère.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle partit alors rejoindre le petit ami de son fils unique et le vît près du bus qui attendait l'heure de départ. La jeune femme grimaça en voyant le regard de Kiba sur elle, espérant sans doute voir son homme débouler derrière elle pour lui dire adieu, mais rien.

_ il n'est pas venu alors... murmura l'Inuzuka, ses sac en main.

Sa mère, qui était a côté de lui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, comprenant bien la situation. Kiba était fou de ce garçon blond, si fou amoureux que ça en avait été effrayant.

_ ne lui en veux pas... c'est difficile pour lui. Dit elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils

_ pour moi aussi... murmura-t-il encore en fixant le sol.

Il repensa a toute ses années passé avec lui, ce baka de Naruto, si gentil et adorable. Il avait de la chance d'être tombé amoureux de lui, alors pourquoi il devait partir ? Ah oui... son père.

Le chauffeur du bus annonça le départ, faisant serrer le cœur meurtris de toute les personnes présente, Kiba, sa mère, la mère de Naruto et les deux meilleure amies de Kiba, Ino et Tenten. Toute deux avait les larme au yeux, ne voulant pas voir leurs ami d'enfance partir pour toujours.

_ eh bien... au revoir tout le monde... murmura encore Kiba, la voix cassé par les sanglot qu'il retenait du mieux que possible.

Son regard se dirigea une dernière fois vers la porte d'entré de la demeure des Uzumaki, espérant la voir s'ouvrir brusquement pour ensuite apercevoir son homme courir vers lui pour lui dire au revoir. Mais rien, il monta dans le bus de ville et prit place a un siège face a la fenêtre, le laissant voir tout ses proches. Le moteur du bus démarra alors.

Il l'entendit. Le moteur du bus, la respiration du garçon a la chevelure doré s'accéléra, il sentait ses jambe tressaillir, et sans comprendre pourquoi ou comment, il était dans la couloir a courir a toute vitesse. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant a tout allure, son regard azur balaya les yeux d'une trais, il le voyait, dans le bus qui venait de démarrer. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde, avant de croiser le regard noisette de son tendre amour. Cela leurs parût une éternité avant que le bus disparaisse a travers la clôture de la maison d'à côté.

Ni une ni deux, le blondinet sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui et il courut a une vitesse folle pour rattraper le bus.

L'Inuzuka quand a lui se leva de sa place et partit au fond du bus pour regarder a travers la fenêtre, son cœur battait a toute vitesse à lui aussi. Il pouvait le voir, son blond courait après le bus, mais se dernier était trop rapide, et il tournas dans la ruelle d'à côté, coupant tout lien visuel avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il partit se rasseoir a sa place, le regard triste, il n'aura même pas put entendre sa douce voix lui dire je t'aime une dernière fois. C'était fini.

Naruto continuait de courir à une vitesse folle, et savait éxactement où était la destination final de son homme, la gare. Il prit toute sorte de chemin possible pour atteindre cet endroit où tout allait se jouer le plus vite possible.

Il bouscula les gens sans y prêté attention, la seul chose a la quel il pensait était Kiba, son sourire angélique, son rire cristallin. Prit soudainement d'une puissante force, il courût encore plus vite et traversa les route sans faire attention au voitures ou au passant.

Le bus s'arrêta. Kiba avait perdu tout espoir de le voir. De lui dire adieu, et à quel point il l'aimait. Il prit ses bagage et descendit du bus, le regard encore perdu dans ses pensée, ses souvenir délicieux avec son ange et entra dans la gare.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le guichet pour prendre un ticket pour le voyage. La jeune femme lui tendit avec un magnifique sourire que le châtain ne put lui rendre sans être forcé. Il partit ensuite au quai 7 où se trouvait quelque personnes qui attendaient aussi le train.

il courait encore, a toute allure et vit enfin la grande battisse où se trouvait son petit ami, espérait-il encore.

Le blond balaya le grand hall assez bonder du regard et ne vit pas son homme tatoué du regard.

Il courut au guichet où il demanda a la femme derrière le quai pour la destination de l'homme de sa vie.

Le train venait d'arrivé, il ne restait que deux minute avant l'embarquement.

Le jeune Inuzuka regarda son fond d'écran de téléphone, c'était lui et Naruto, qui s'embrassait en formant un cœur avec leurs main. Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre rose.

L'un des contrôleur annonça le départ. Kiba se résigna, et c'est le cœur déchirer qu'il se dirigea doucement vers la porte du train.

le blond courrait encore et était à bout de souffle, il se répétait sans cesse le numéro du quai où son amant se trouvait. Le blondinet poussait encore les personnes devant lui, leurs présentant des excuses a la vas vite avant de continuer sa route sans même se retourner.

Il arriva enfin devant le quai 7. il regarda partout autour de lui pour espérer voir la bouille de son compagnon, mais rien. Si, si il était là, il venait de passer une des marche pour monter dans le train, ses valises en main.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de hurlé, avec ses dernière force, espérant que son petit ami l'entende malgré le bruit des sifflets, des personnes qui parlait et des train qui arrivait.

_ Kiba !

Et voilà qu'il se m'était à halluciner, il crût une seconde avoir entendu le nom de son blondinet. Mais ce ne fût qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il se demanda... il regarda derrière lui et vit une furie blonde courir en sa direction en hurlant son prénom.

Son cœur se mit a battre plus rapidement et un nœud se format dans son estomac. Il descendit du train, sans prêté attention au mise en garde du contrôleur et jeta ses bagages par terre avant de courir lui aussi vers son amour.

le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade et enfin il put serrer son homme dans ses bras. Leurs cœur battait a l'unisson, leurs regard ne pouvait se détacher l'un de l'autre et leurs visage se rapprochèrent doucement, avant qu'enfin leurs lèvres se touche délicatement. Le baiser était doux et savoureux, sans doute l'un des meilleur qu'ils ait put partager. Les main halé et tremblante du blond se posèrent sur les joue tatoué et bronzé de Kiba.

Se dernier avait ses main dans les cheveux doux et or de son compagnon. Ils ne pouvaient se détacher de l'un et l'autre, leurs amour leurs en empêchaient. Le baiser fut rompu par le manque d'aire, mais leurs regard était toujours cloîtrer sur l'autre, ils pouvaient y lire chacun l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Mais un dernier sifflement d'embarquement se fit entendre, les rappelant a l'ordre. Kiba regarda le train derrière lui avec hésitation et posa ensuite son regard sur le blond.

_ reste avec moi. Murmura le blondinet en caressant les joue de son bien aimé.

_ je... mais mon père. Répondit alors Kiba en caressant les poignet de son blond sans détacher leurs regard de l'un et l'autre.

_ on s'en fiche. Le blond embrassa encore son compagnon qui répondit au doux baiser.

Puis il se recula, inquiétant son amant qui avait peur de la suite.

Le châtain regarda son ticket de train, et le déchira sous les yeux de son chère et tendre. Le blond prit sa main et alla chercher ses bagages, avant de rentrer main dans la main chez lui.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, le blond l'enlaça a nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille.

_ je t'aimerais pour toujours. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.


End file.
